Ixanian name
An Ixanian name consists of a family name followed by a given name. Both names are fully interchangeable, meaning that an Ixanian name can be used for either the family or given name. Since Ixanian names are genderless, the given name is preceded by either "Xo-" or "Xa-", which denote a male and female name respectively. The majority of names being with or incorporate the letter "x", which is viewed as a holy letter by the Ixanians. There are currently 110 known Ixanian names. According to the Ixanian Naming Laws of 1621, the Ixanians only have two name. There is no middle name in the sense, though many Ixanians do give their children clan names, which are used to further denote where an Ixanian is from. Each clan is identified by a specific place, be it a city, region, province, river, or any other geographic location. Married men and women keep their full personal names, while their children inherit their father's name which serves to denote which family the individual belongs to. The naming system has remained the same since the adoption of the Xiani as the official language of Ixania in 624 following unification, and standardized in 1621. The system is considered unique to the Ixanians, who built their naming system entirely without outside influence or aid, from a language that had no previous predecessor to draw from. Ixanians have historically forced conquered groups to adopt Ixanian names as part of their cultural genocide. Structure Ixanians have a personal name, gender indicator, and patronymic in their name. In the Ixanian naming system, there is no middle name. The family or clan name comes after the name of the location the Ixanian individual was born. This comes together to form the whole name which would read as "Nexa Xo-Xan xi Ravaxa ix Xia Vonoka", or "Xan, son of Nexa, from Ravaxa of Clan Vonoka". For women, "Xa-" would simply change "son of" to "daughter of". The whole name is not used in day to day conversation, but typically in government documents, to seperate Ixanians who may have the same from one another. The patronymic and given name with the gender indicator are the main parts of the name used in everyday life. Naming Issues Structure of the Name A great level of confusion is known to have arisen from the first two names, such as "Nexa Xo-Xan", as the "Xo-" suffix means "son of". As a result, foreigners mistakeningly believe that "Nexa" the person, is the son of "Xan" the father. However, the opposite is true, "Nexa" is the son of "Xan", not the other way around, though this is not often known thanks largely in part to the confusing structure of the name. This leads many nations to simply reword the name to "Xan Xo-Nexa", which puts the son's name ahead of the father's while keeping the suffix in the same place. Ixania itself is planning to restructure its naming system for ease of usage and to prevent this complication from arising in the futre. The plan revolves around two simple things, placing "Xo-" and "Xa-" in front of the father's name, while moving the personal name to the front of the full name. What this entails is the formation of a name that remains Ixanian nonetheless, while still being easy for Ixanians to keep their names entact and foreigners from being confused. While many believe this to be a concession to foreign powers, Ixania maintains the defense that this was done for the benefit of its people, not those of the world. Also, given that many foreigners tend to joke that the Ixanian individual is "the son/daughter of him/herself", the desire to resolve this matter has been a largely face-saving measure for Ixania. The only issue with this name restructuring project is that Ixania lacks gender-specific names, meaning that Varsha can be a man or a woman, which would lead to a greater rise in confusion, causing the growth of more problems with the restructure than it would solve. This would then result in foreigners as well as Ixanians having to rely on the surname rather than the personal name to determine the gender of the holder. Since Ixania has no culture of divided genders outside of the family, the creation of a naming system that would create a rift between the two sexes would be very undesirable for either side of the population. As far as the population itself is concerned, developing a new naming system is highly unpopular, and will remain unchanged for the foreseeable future. Lack of Additional Names Another issue is the lack of additional names in Ixania. So far there are 110 names, further divided by the gender of the holder, and then again by the name of the father. However, after this, there are no additional names with the exception of the homecity and the clan which further breakdown the name. Beyond this, however, there is nothing more. Many Ixanians expressed concern with the problem, which dates back more than 500 years, when most of the population shared many of the same names. To resolve this, Tazen Xijo Xo-Xakavi permitted the allowence of nicknames and placenames within the actual name itself, just short of allowing the addition of middle names to further increase the bulk of names avaliable. Names such as "Vakan Xo-Yavak Xo-Ion" soon arose after the decree, with "Yavak" being a nickname doubling as a middle name, "Xo-Yavak" itself meaning "Son of Wolves". Many Ixanians today now bear these nicknames which provide additional aid in creating diversity in the naming system. Today, more than two thousand of these nicknames exist, providing the direly named expansion of names in Ixania. The potential to add clan names into the actual name itself has been presented many times before, though some Ixanians do not wish to sully the name of the clan by prouding wearing it in their actual name. The purpose of not using it in their name to begin with outside of their privately given full name, was to prevent other Ixanians from readily identifying the clan another Ixanian came from, so that in the event they commit a crime, their clan would not immediately be brought shame for the actions commited. List of Names New Ixanian Names Male Ixanian names Female Ixanian names Ixanian Surnames Category:Honorable Union of Ixania